Clouded day
by Marcondiuw
Summary: P3. In a cold day, a traveller spend his morning visiting someone and take his time to remember his past. Rated T just for safetly.


**Clouded day**

**01/30/2010****-Early Morning (Rainy day)**

_Standing in front__ of two graves, soaked by the rain, there was a lone blue-headed guy…_

If I was a poet, I would say that the tears that fall from the sky are yours. It's been ten years, one month and twenty days since the last time I've been here. I know I should've come earlier, but there were some things that needed my attention… And only now I've gained courage to come here. This might be the world's last day, you know… Besides, it hasn't been that long since I've recovery the memories of that day…

It was late at night. We were coming back from my birthday party at my uncle's house. Our house was being reformed, so there was no way to have a party there. I wouldn't call a party, though. It was only the family and some of the family's friends. We were passing through the Moonlight Bridge when you suddenly turned left to avoid hitting someone on the road. The car crashed when the midnight bell stroke. I remember seeming what looked like a blond woman fighting a monster. I thought it was some sort of dream.

The woman looked more like a robot, with bullets being fired from the tip of her fingers and doing some crazy jumps. The monster seemed to have a head like the skull of… a T-rex, I guess. Sort of. He was wearing a cloak, holding a long sword. It looked more like a ghost. There was also a strange robot. It looked like a spear or drill, wearing a dress. My head was bleeding from the impact and there were coffins were you both should've been. I guess it was better that way. I heard that the impact killed you two swiftly, so I'm glad that I didn't look directly at your lifeless bodies. But my vision was becoming hazy, and I lost conscious as the woman noticed me.

I woke up at Tatsumi Memorial Hospital. The strange thing is that I felt sort of sad, but something inside of me was saying that you two would've died anyway, so it was better that it had ended swiftly. Don't take me wrong. I've grieved for the death of you two, but something kept saying that death was something natural and that I shouldn't keep mopping around. My uncle took me in. As I've grown up, I became somewhat emotionless. After the grief was gone, there was some sort of… hollow feeling, I guess. I wasn't too much of a social guy to begin with, and things just got worse.

I couldn't bring myself to make friends. Something inside of me always told me that it was pointless forming bonds that would break easily. After all, we all gonna die someday. So, what's the point? The other kids were annoying. They cry, complain and are selfish, arrogant and just plain irritating. At first, everyone just thought it was some sort of side effect for losing my parents. Kinda like depression. Or apathy. The treatment was a pain in the ass, and everyone was annoying. They got somewhat scared that I wasn't acting as I supposed to, even after the end of the treatment. I don't know why they wanted me to act like a normal kid. My uncle got pretty pissed whenever my cousin pulled a prank. They eventually got tired of me and that's when began.

I never thought our family was that big. The good side of it is that I've travelled and lived in almost every part of Japan. The downside is that is a pain in the ass to be the "new guy" over and over. I always ended being the center of attention for a couple of months, which were the most annoying times. I've tried doing something that interested me, but nothing seemed really "fun" or worthy doing. But for some irony I was quite good at the things I ended up doing which, to my displeasure, always ended getting everyone's attention. Most of them were unwanted. There were some hot chicks, though. I've dated some of them, but even that got boring after short time. My short romances always ended with the girl saying that I'm a "cold person" and that I didn't cared for her. And I guess they were right. Sometimes, I didn't even care about myself.

That made some of the guys jealous at me too, since seemed like I could chose any girl I wanted. And the fact that I was good at sports just made things worse. I've faced some bullies through my life. A few of them tried to kick my ass, but they always end up getting a good beating. The first time that happened, others have to hold me back, 'cause seems like I could keep punching the guy until he die. I never felt guilty after beating some of them close to knock them unconscious, with my hands already starting to hurt. They always denied it was me that had beat them, saying it was some "gang" that did that. One of these times, we got caught at school and I've almost ended being expelled. But since I had good grades and normally there were testimonies that saw that I was being bullied for a quite long time, I was kinda safe. I still got in a lot of trouble, though. And, of course, only few of them tried to beat me somewhat close of the school. Those were the most arrogant. They thought they could beat me easily and escape.

Anyway, as you can guess, I've never had a friend. Well, to tell the truth, there was someone that I vaguely trust. He was a boy two years younger than me. His parents moved a lot because of work, so he tended to stay with a relative, though that time there wasn't anyone available, so he was stuck at the school's dorm, like me. My relatives were somewhat fed up of me, so they preferred that I stay on the dorm. It was better that way. The Sunday's lunch was awkward enough. Anyway, that guy was somewhat friendly, but I could see that he had a somewhat hollow, fake smile. Like mine. Although he wasn't completely devoid of emotions, like I was. He was also popular with everyone, in a good way. He did admit to me once that he didn't care about them at all, though. He said that since he probably would move once again, there was no reason to make friends. So, most of his relationships were somewhat shallow. I could relate to that, albeit in a different way. I couldn't bring myself to have even a shallow relationship.

But everything changed. This year is different. Something caught my attention. The Dark Hour and the Shadows. That was something new and I found myself looking forward to these things. There were some annoying people to deal with, though. But these things were far more interesting to let some company ruin it. To my surprise, they nominated me their leader. But only because the seniors weren't on the field. I guess fight alongside someone can make you change…. Oh, you guys don't know about it, right? Guess I should explain better.

Each day has twenty-five hours. This "extra hour" is called the Dark Hour, an hour hidden between the days. In this hour, everyone stay locked inside coffins sleeping while everything becomes creepier. Electronics stop working, pools of water become blood and shadow-like beings called…well…Shadows appears. Most of the time, they stay inside a tower called "Tartarus", a more fun version of our school. We fought to reach the top of this tower while defeating some special shadows that appears at the full moon, using an ability to summon a "Persona", which is a manifestation of our psyche, from what I understand. Very few have this ability. Me and my teammates are among those. We thought that defeating all twelve of them would end the Dark Hour.

But we were wrong. The one who told us that had betrayed us. And now, the world is facing its last day. If that had happened a year back, I would've gladly welcomed its end. Living was a pain in the ass, after all. But I guess I've changed. I remember that I first noticed I that when I found myself feeling down at the death of Aragaki-senpai. At the time, I thought everyone of my team as allies, nothing more. I've made some shallow friendship because these bounds strengthened the powers of my Persona. But his death made me notice that I started to care about them. Whenever I thought about them, I always remembered all the problems we've surpassed together. They were somewhat annoying, but I had fun with them. For most of the times, my smile and laugh were fake, but there were times when I caught myself truly laughing, not forcing myself to. As time went on, the laughs and the smiles started to become real more frequently. What was something hard to do have become somewhat of a pleasure to me now. I chuckle every time I remember the fun we had at Yakushima and at Kyoto, for example. Although I still can't enter in a hot spring or take a hot bath thanks to Mitsuru-senpai's "execution". You guys want to know what is it? As she said once: "There are some things that are better off not knowing." Plus, this isn't something I fell like sharing in a graveyard.

Those annoying people are my friends now. We shared tears and blood as well as laughs and smiles. All of us stand now as we are because of each other's help and efforts. They gave me a reason to fight. They trust in me to be their leader, to protect them. And I won't let them down. I promise that I will protect them from anything, even a god. And not until my death, but until it's necessary, even if does take an eternity or two.

_The will to protec__t in one's heart had awakened a new power. From the selfless thought of willing to face demise to save those dear, a savior is born. Messiah arises._

Don't worry. I will not look to the future as a burden again. Living is a tough thing. But sure has its moments. I hope that you guys are happy and proud of me, wherever you are. I'll come to visit again, tomorrow. For sure. Farewell, father, mother.

_As the boy left, __the rain had stopped and people started to come to visit those who were gone. Though the sky remained foggy, the sun shone brightly trough the clouds. For the day had only begun.  
_

A/N: So, how was it? Seems like I can only write about the past… Anyway, first time I've tried to make a story in first person. If you find any stupid mistake, let me know. I'm not going to change anything useless is something really bad, though. Thanks for reading and please, leave a review.


End file.
